The Christmas Night Fight
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Madoka and Ginga fight and Ginga leaves Madoka in tears. Will Kenta be able to fix everything? Sorry, I couldn't upload this yesterday. Merry Late Christmas.
1. The Christmas Night Fight

**Song Of Hope: This is my belated Christmas present to everyone out there that is a Metal Fight Beyblade fan of the Ginga X Madoka pairing. Merry Christmas.**

"Ginga!"

"What Madoka?"

"You can't eat all the burgers! The party hasn't even started yet! Leave some food for the people who are coming!"

"But Madoka, your burgers so good!" Yes, Madoka was hosting a Christmas party on Christmas Day, well night, downstairs in her basement in the Bey repair shop. She had just brought down a plate of burgers, which had about twenty burgers, and now there are only three left.

"You ate 17 burgers!" She sighed. "Ginga, one of these days, you're die from a heart attack because you eat way too many burgers."

"Not really. I exercise to balance it out."

"Beyblading does not count as exercise!"

"Why not?"

"There's not enough physical activity!"

"Says you. Beyblade can take a lot out of you in an intense battle."

"That's because-! Oh, never mind, nothing will get through your thick skull!" Kenta came in.

"Hey guys-" He saw that they were fighting. He debated with himself whether he should get involved or not, and decided not to. He may have been a little kid, but he's not oblivious to things like crushes, and he could tell Ginga and Madoka like each other. He thought maybe at the end of this fight, they would finally stop being so oblivious to their own feelings, which can be very annoying to the people around you. He quietly walked upstairs.

"I do NOT have a thick skull!"

"Yes you do Ginga!"

"Oh yeah? Like my skull is any thicker than yours!"

"_You're_ the one who thought an Angle Compass was something edible!"

"I don't even what edible means!"

"You are just _proving_ my point!"

"Seriously Madoka! I didn't grow up under the same circumstances as you did! I lived in the wilderness! Brains don't matter as much as brawn out there!"

"Brains are just as important!"

"Brawn!"

"Brains!"

"Brawn!"

"Brains!"

"Brawn!"

"Brawn!"

"Brains!"

"Ha! I just tricked you into saying brains instead of brawn!" He got so mad at that.

"Why am I even friends with you? You can't even understand my circumstances and you don't even Beyblade! What kind of a person doesn't Beyblade?" He stormed out of there. Madoka realized what he had just said. She fell to her knees and started crying. When Kenta saw Ginga storm out of there, he thought it would be a good time to get involved. Usually, you fight, you apologize, and then it's over. But this time, Ginga had said just the right thing to make it feel like daggers in her heart. He walked downstairs.

"Madoka, are you okay?" She wiped her eyes.

"No Kenta, I'm not. But, I guess Ginga's right. I've always had that feeling. When I was with him at Big Bang Bladers, when we were traveling to find the Legend Bladers, I had always felt like a dead weight slowing everyone down. What Ginga just said had confirmed how I felt. I'm not a Blader, I'm not really all that useful."

"Madoka, you're plenty useful. He's just angry. I'll go talk to him."

"Don't Kenta. If he wants to make up, he has to make that decision, not you. Why don't you just tell everyone the party's cancelled? Besides, Ginga ate all the burgers except for three, so there's really no food left for anyone else. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Madoka. I understand." He walked back up the stairs, but he had no intension on doing what Madoka had said. Both of his friends were upset, and he felt he was the only one who could fix anything at this point. He walked upstairs to Ginga's room. He knocked on the door.

"Go away."

"It's me Ginga." He came and opened the door.

"Oh, hey Kenta."

"Mind if I come in?"

"No problem." He got out of the way so Kenta could come in. "What do you need Kenta?"

"To talk about what you just said to Madoka. You do know you made her start crying, right?" He seemed shocked about this.

"What? I made Madoka cry?"

"What you said was the limit. She had always felt kind of like she was a dead weight, in Big Bang Bladers, and when you guys were searching for the Legend Bladers, she had always felt like a dead weight. After you said that, it made her start crying because she thinks that it's the truth now."

"I would never make Madoka cry on purpose." He clenched his fists. "I guess I was just being a hothead. I was so angry, I said stuff I didn't even mean."

"Don't tell that to me, tell that to Madoka. Oh, but don't let her know I told you. She asked me not to, but if I hadn't, you wouldn't have apologized."

"You're right about that. Madoka's right, I can be very blunt most of the time." He quickly went downstairs. When he walked down there, Madoka was still crying. _"So I really did make her cry."_ He walked all the way down. "Madoka." She saw him, quickly wipe off her face as to not make it look like she had shown defeat, and then gave him the death glare.

"What do you want Ginga?"

"To apologize. I am so sorry for what I just said. It was stupid and mean. I didn't mean a single word of it. I usually would never say that, and no matter how angry I am at you, I would never say it if I knew it was going to make you cry at all. I was just really angry right then. I wish I could take back everything I said, except the part about your burgers, they are delicious." She giggled at that. He helped her up. He went into his pocket. "I was planning on giving this to you tonight, but I guess now is as good of a time as any." He pulled out a golden locket with a heart shape on it. It had the word 'Madoka' inscribed in it with beautiful swirling letters. Madoka gasped.

"Ginga, it's beautiful." Ginga unhooked it and then put it around Madoka's neck and clasped it. She held it by cupping her hands and lifting it up to admire it. "Thank you Gin-" When she looked up, she realized how close they were together. They both stated blushing. Then, they were looking into each others forgot about everything around them.

Ginga moved his arms to be wrapped around her waist and Madoka put her arms around his neck. They leaned in closer to each other, kind of like they were going to hug, and then they kissed. They saw, or more appropriately they both felt, like there were fireworks all around them. When they pulled apart, they leaned back in and kissed again. Kenta came back down the stairs only to see the kissing part.

_"Well, looks like my part is done here. Maybe I'll go tell everyone the party is cancelled so they can have more alone time."_

**Song Of Hope: It's probably really bad, I wrote this in about 5 minutes. Happy New Year!**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

**Song Of Hope: This is not an actual chapter. This is about Joseph Kony. If you have not heard of him, you must be living under a rock. This video called KONY 2012 tells you all about him. ****This video will make your heart turn over inside your chest. Support Invisible Children.**


End file.
